1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for positioning a display panel and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a method for positioning a display panel which are capable of adjusting a position of the display panel according to identified biometric data.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern informational and multimedia era, various types of display apparatus such as display apparatus of desktop personal computers or televisions have gradually become indispensable tools in people's daily life and work.
In general, a display apparatus of a desktop personal computer usually has an adjusting mechanism so that a user may adjust height and elevation angle of the display apparatus in relation to a stand according to the user's needs. However, different users usually have different usage habits. Therefore, when multiple users share a common display apparatus, users have to accommodate other users' usage habits. Otherwise, individual user has to adjust the height of the display panel relative to the stand and the elevation angle of the display panel each time when the user uses the display apparatus. For this reason, a display apparatus with automatic and customized adjustment means is therefore required.